


Tasty Explosive

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Undertale
Genre: One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus wasn't that good at cooking to begin with, but he was never this bad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Explosive

_        Mmm… nice couch.  _ Frisk idly bounced on the soft cushions. The couch creaked from the aging wood, and Frisk’s bouncing only intensified it. A mass of cream white and ocean blue grunted in frustration. “Hey kid, quit it. I’m trying to take a nap,” Sans commented as he tried to keep his tone neutral. Despite his attempt to not sound upset, a tiny whine escaped the human child.

       He sighed and scooted closer to Frisk. “Relax. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he explained as he wrapped his arm around his lower waist. Frisk hummed in content, leaning against the skeleton as they watched The Mettaton Show.

      But, for some reason, it smells like something is burning…

      A light of orange and red bursted from the kitchen. “Oh crap,” Sans mumbled as he picked up Frisk and bolted out of the house. “PAPYRUUUS!” He yelled towards the house. Papyrus came tumbling out of the door. “Seriously! I told you to be careful!” Sans scolded his younger brother as he placed Frisk on the snowy ground.

      “B-But I was!” Papyrus retorted, “I turned my back from the stove for a second and then it caught on fire!” He added. Sans groaned in response. “Let’s go to Grillby’s for dinner. Come on, kid, let’s go,” He muttered in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Undertale trash. That is all.
> 
> Also I got lazy and that is why this is really short.


End file.
